fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel vs. Zalty (Ultear Milkovich)
Natsu Dragneel vs. Zalty (Ultear Milkovich) is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Natsu Dragneel and Mage Zalty. Prologue After Gray Fullbuster interrupts the fight between Natsu and Lyon Vastia, the temple shudders and is apparently returned to its original, unaltered form. Zalty walks in through the hole in the wall and tells Lyon that since the moon will show soon, he reformed the temple so the light would hit the frozen Demon Deliora. Natsu gets very angry because tilting the temple took him a long time and both he and Gray ask what he did to undo it, only to be ignored. This angers Natsu even more, causing him to chase after the little man. As he runs off, Natsu tells Gray to take care of Lyon and to not disgrace the name of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 12-15 Battle As Natsu follows Zalty through the temple he screams for him to wait up, but Zalty uses his Arc of Time Magic to change the time of the ceiling to the future and make it crumble on top of Natsu, but Natsu blows the pieces away with a kick on flames. Zalty changes the time of the ceiling again, but this time to the past and restore it the way it was. Natsu asks him what Magic he is using, Zalty responds that it is a type of Lost Magic like Natsu's Dragon Slayer Magic and then disappears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 4-7 Natsu finds Zalty under the temple, where Deliora is encased with Iced Shell. Natsu attacks Zalty by covering his whole body in flames and tells him to burn. Zalty asks Natsu how did he find him and he replies that his sense of smell is excellent and that Zalty smelled like a woman's fragrance. Zalty laughs and says that he really has to revive Deliora, but Natsu tells him to not even try and that it was too late. Zalty asks him why that is and Natsu responds that Gray will take care of Lyon and he would take care of him. Zalty asks him if that was so, Natsu looks up at Deliora and sees the Moon Drip ritual being performed. Zalty says that is weak with only one person doing it, but they already had enough. The ice in which Deliora is incased starts melting and Natsu runs to try to stop the guy doing the ritual, but Zalty stops him by breaking the ground beneath Natsu. Zalty tells Natsu that he won't let him run away and that it was a mistake coming after him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 16-20 Natsu starts attacking Zalty with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and Zalty tells him that he would just accelerate the melting of the ice. Natsu tells him that he would take care of him first and then take care of the guy doing the ritual. Zalty tells him that he surprised at how fast Natsu can think in midst of a battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 2-4 Deliora wakes up of his sleeping state and Zalty is happy, but Natsu isn't.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 17-18 Natsu says that he is tired of wasting time and here he comes and Zalty hits him with a flying Orb. Zalty brings the Orb around to try to hit him again, Natsu destroys it with a punch, Zalty restores it and hits Natsu with it. Zalty explains his Arc of Time Magic and how it can manipulate an object's time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 5-7 Zalty changes the Orb's time into the future and attacks Natsu with it a lot of times at the same time. Natsu breaks it again, Zalty says that it is useless, he restores it again and hits Natsu again. Natsu tries to hit it again, but Zalty stops it in the air and says that he can even stop the object's time. Natsu asks if it doesn't work on humans, and Zalty responds that he is right, that it doesn't work on any creature, that is why he can't melt the ice since the ice is actually Ur. Natsu asks Zalty what is his true objective, but he just laughs saying that Natsu is no match for him. Zalty says that Lyon is no match for Deliora and Natsu asks him if he was going to beat it. Zalty says no and that he is actually trying to make Deliora his.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 8-11 Zalty says that even though Deliora is immortal, there is always a way to manipulate it and asks Natsu if it wouldn't be great to have a monster like Deliora under his command. Natsu responds that it is ridiculous and tells him that he thought he had something like a burning passion to accomplish, but Zalty tells him that he doesn't understand, that there will be times when he will need power. Natsu responds that when that time comes he will just trust in his friends and in his power. Zalty accelerates the time of the ceiling to make it crumble and Natsu, angry, says that he has had enough of people vandalizing the island for the stupidest reasons. he ignites his hands and feet, and destroys the pieces of the ceiling that had fallen. Natsu says that he can manipulate time too: the future, that he will send him flying in a second and defeats him with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 12-16 Aftermath The ritual is completed and Deliora is resurrected.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 18-19 Gray tries to seal Deliora with Iced Shell, but Natsu's words stop him. Natsu says that he will fight Deliora, but Deliora crumbles into pieces since it had already been long dead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 2-14 References Navigation Category:Fights